gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucrezia Noin
Lucrezia Noin (ルクレツィア・ノイン, Rukuretsia Noin?, taken from German neun, lit. "nine") is a fictional character from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. She is voiced by Chisa Yokoyama (JPN) and Saffron Henderson (ENG). Personality Noin appears to be somewhat tom-boyish yet mature womann. Noin is known to be a very loyal to Zechs, such as Noin assisting Zechs in his personal goals to revive the formerly destroyed Sanc Kingdom, and is saidd to have fallen in love with him from an early age. She is also very stern, but very prudent and caring, as she got very angry when a few of her students at the OZ Academy weren't paying attention to her immediate instructions. Most mobile suit pilots respect her as reputable figure and a formidable pilot. While she has a somewhat strict attitude, she is not without a softer side, often seen smiling or reacting to situations with anger or a fitting emotion. History Episode Zero/Frozen Teardrop (Past) Gundam Wing Not much can be said about Noin's origins, but it is assumed that she is of Italian decent. Noin was a former student at the Lake Victoria Base Millitary Academy with the second highest ranks in the academy's history (being second only to Zechs because she wanted him to look good) as she has no interest in fighting wars. She also stated her reason for joining the academy was her desire to be in outerspace. Noin is currently an OZ military instructor, teaching special recruits at the Lake Victoria Base. Following the return of her estranged friend, Zechs Merquise, Noin finds herself at his side, assisting him in his personal quest. The first Gundam pilot she encounters is Wufei .When Wufei destroys most of the academy's barracks in one night, she pursuits him. When Wufei assumes that she is not as strong as he expected due to him finding out that Noin is actually a woman, this angers and frustrates her. Later on she meets Wufei again. This time she decides not to hold any personal grudge aganist him for bombing her soilder's barracks. She decides to make peace and not take anything he said that night get to her personally. With the rebirth of the lost Sanc Kingdom, Noin decides to leave Oz to take on the responsibility of being the personal bodyguard of the nation's matriarch, Relena Peacecraft. Always loyal to Zechs, Noin fights to the very end, to protect what she loves. Frozen Teardrop At an unknown date, Milliardo and Noin marry and have twins, Naina and Milou. While Zechs leaves with Naina to travel Mars under a new alias, Noin stays behind with Milou. Her elder brother, Nix-Deuf Noinheim, is the President of a large Corporation and takes Milliardo's name as his own alias, under which he becomes the first President of Mars. When he is assassinated by an anti-Mars Federation rebel group, Noin and her children attend the funeral- notably not shedding any tears for the dead "Milliardo", with Zechs standing behind them. External Links LUCREZIA NOIN on Gundam Official Category:After Colony characters Category:Mars Century characters